


有邻如此

by Briersville



Category: Mozart l'Opéra Rock - Mozart/Baguian & Guirao
Genre: M/M, My First AO3 Post, One Shot, 莫扎特最爱的东西
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:01:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24408484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Briersville/pseuds/Briersville
Summary: 安东尼奥·萨列里站在他同楼层的邻居莫扎特门前泪流满面。
Relationships: Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart/Antonio Salieri
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	有邻如此

安东尼奥·萨列里站在他同楼层的邻居莫扎特门前泪流满面。  
这位意大利移民是一位音乐家。若仅从这一身份的刻板印象来看他感情如此丰富也情有可原——遗憾的是萨列里大师并不符合刻板印象。他一头黑发总是梳得整整齐齐，常年穿着三件套，且衬衫领口居然连锁骨都不露；如果哪天人们注意到大师没穿成这样，这不意味着他终于解放了自由的天性，而多半是为了演出而换上了更为庄重的燕尾服。  
更重要的是这位意大利人对调情一窍不通。  
当他从表达爱慕的女士面前结结巴巴落荒而逃时，就算是“保护萨列里俱乐部”（萨列里本人对该俱乐部毫不知情，且它迄今为止只有两名正式成员，虽然当其中一名成员是他所签约的唱片公司老总的时候，这一切都不重要了）的头号积极分子约瑟夫也不得不承认：“亲爱的安东尼奥，你确实不像个意大利人。”  
这位非典型意大利人此时却在邻居门前哭花了眼妆。  
时间倒回到两个月前，心满意足地从维也纳萨赫酒店归来、手里拎着两块酒店负有盛名的萨赫蛋糕的萨列里从公寓电梯里走出来，发觉自家隔壁长期空置的那间公寓大门敞开，门口还堆着若干纸箱。他犹豫着走过去，想着该如何与新邻居搭上话——  
倒不是萨列里是个多么热情的人，但那些纸箱实在有些阻碍走廊里的交通。  
好在大师没纠结多久，他的新邻居就从房间里冒了出来，顶着一头凌乱的金发，冲屋子里的什么人嚷嚷着，快活得像只鸟儿：“别忙着找美工刀了达蓬特，先帮我把门口这些——哦，您好！”这位年轻人注意到了拎着蛋糕矗立在自家门口的萨列里，他摘下不存在的帽子（萨列里还险些惊恐地以为他可怜的邻居年纪轻轻就戴起了假发）颇为夸张地鞠了一躬，“沃尔夫冈·阿玛迪乌斯·莫扎特，为您效劳！我今天刚搬进来。”他对萨列里微笑着，眼睛里像是闪烁着星星。  
萨列里矜持地伸出手：“安东尼奥·萨列里。我就住在您隔壁。莫扎特先生——”  
“拜托，叫我沃尔夫冈，”莫扎特抓住他的手用力摇晃了几下，“您的指甲油颜色可真不错！哦天哪您居然还带了礼物！”他眼睛里的星星闪烁得更明亮了，“您真是太热情了！”  
“事实上，我——”我只是想让你把这些纸箱挪挪以及这蛋糕是我买给自己——  
“这真是个好兆头，希望维也纳这座城市对我也能像您这样热情！”  
“——呃，是的，这是我在萨赫酒店买的。”  
五分钟后萨列里拿着一把美工刀又出现在邻居家门口。他当然不是想用美工刀谋杀让自己和排了半个小时才买到的蛋糕天人永隔的邻居，只是莫扎特问他借一把小刀来拆那堆纸箱。  
而萨列里大师是个大度的人，何况他家不缺小刀。

那天晚上萨列里给自己倒了一杯白兰地到阳台上吹风。他的阳台布置得颇为舒适，摇椅、垫子、小茶几应有尽有；大师也是会享受生活的，他放松的方式显然不限于涂指甲油和画烟熏妆。  
此刻，举着杯子的萨列里大师意识到了三件事。  
第一，他的阳台旁边就是莫扎特家的阳台。  
第二，隔壁还没人住的时候，隔壁的阳台自然也是空的，但此时阳台上出现了一架电子琴。  
第三，莫扎特也出现在了阳台上。就在电子琴旁边。  
“晚上好，安东尼奥！”他愉快地说，“今天您可帮了我不少忙！那蛋糕真是棒极了。如果您不介意，我想为您弹首曲子表达感谢！”  
不！他怎么敢提那两块蛋糕！萨列里震惊了。而且他居然想为萨列里弹 _电子琴_ ？电子琴——  
“可惜我的钢琴在萨尔茨堡搬不过来，还请您别介意！”  
莫扎特的手指落在琴键上的那一刻，夜空中的星星也落下来了。  
玫瑰若不叫玫瑰难道就会失去芬芳？没有纸笔的作家咬破手指在水泥地上也能写出动人心弦的篇章。感到缺氧时萨列里才意识到他屏住了呼吸，他的手指发冷，几乎握不住酒杯。  
一曲终了，他才用微微发抖的手将杯子放回小几上。莫扎特弹奏的时候他不敢——仅仅是杯子与桌面碰撞的声音都会破坏刚才充满了他身心的——那几乎不属于人间的——  
“您觉得如何，安东尼奥？”莫扎特轻松地问，脸上带着笑意，“维也纳会爱上这样的音乐吗？”  
“精彩绝伦，”萨列里没意识到他的声音接近哽咽，“但是，莫扎特——沃尔夫冈，现今的人们是不会懂这样的音乐的。”  
“瞧您说得，好像您不是这个世纪的人一样！”

__后来有那么几天萨列里没再到阳台上去。莫扎特的音乐给了他极坏的影响——他感到自己就像巴甫洛夫的狗，一说到阳台这个词就心跳加速呼吸困难，莫扎特实在害人不浅。  
“也许你可以试试暴露疗法。”约瑟夫听说他的处境后这般建议，“亲爱的安东尼奥，如果这能让你好受些我愿意为了你把这城市里的阳台全拆了，但要知道阳台实在太多了……我们要尊重财产权。”  
“我并不是患上了阳台恐惧症——”但是萨列里思考了一下，感到告诉约瑟夫真相显得更奇怪（他说不清为什么奇怪但就是很奇怪）。算了，就让约瑟夫以为他对阳台PTSD了吧。“好吧。我会试试的。”  
果不其然他“试试”的那一天莫扎特也出现在了阳台上。甚至还弹了一首新的曲子。  
但萨列里发觉暴露疗法起作用了。_ _

__阳台成了萨列里和他的邻居主要的交流阵地。莫扎特似乎是一种昼伏夜出的生物，萨列里白天出门时从来没在走廊或电梯里见过他。但当意大利人晚上去阳台上享受一天中最惬意的时光时，莫扎特就会穿着他亮闪闪的外套、顶着乱糟糟的金发精神百倍地来打招呼。  
他继续用阳台上那架电子琴为萨列里演奏。萨列里通常会努力压抑内心的惊涛骇浪矜持地点评几句，这让莫扎特开心得不得了，认定自己的新邻居是一位同道中人。萨列里没有告诉他自己为一家颇负盛名的唱片公司工作；他应该这么做的，莫扎特值得这个机会，但他没有。除去音乐上的交流莫扎特也会跟他闲聊，他讲到自己在萨尔茨堡的家，讲到严厉的父亲、包容的母亲，讲他那位据说“同样是个天才”的姐姐——显然这年轻人对自己的才华有充分的认知。他讲自己并不富裕的家庭如何竭力支持他搬到维也纳追求梦想。他也讲庸俗的同乡人，欣赏不来自己的音乐，还有个压榨他劳动的、萨列里至今不知具体身份只知道莫扎特称其为“蠢驴”的家伙。  
“我甚至专门写了个小调嘲讽他，”莫扎特得意地把一张乐谱递过来，“还配了词。您看看——”  
萨列里接过天才的手稿，难掩激动。他粗略一瞥，只见五线谱上干干净净，仿佛莫扎特所有的美丽乐章都是喷薄的才华于纸上一蹴而就——  
直到他看清了同样是莫扎特亲手写下的歌词：_ _

__你这连屎都不如的东西！哈，厕所的新娘！你就配去下水道里舔大便……_ _

__萨列里受到了极大的冲击。他对莫扎特有了全新的认识。  
后来莫扎特给他看了更多手稿，音乐方面无可挑剔，但词作却常与《致蠢驴》一脉相承，这让大师得以自我安慰：他并非全然出于嫉妒与不安才没有向约瑟夫推荐这位年轻人，只是莫扎特对于下水道内容物情有独钟的热爱与他们的品牌定位实在相差甚远。_ _

__但这是两个月前。  
如今在莫扎特门前（他几乎都忘了他可以来敲门的，毕竟这两个月他和莫扎特凭借阳台交流得也很顺畅），萨列里只感到后悔莫及。  
“莫扎特先生！”他按着门铃，眼前一片模糊，感到更多的泪水从面颊上滑下，“莫扎特——沃尔夫冈！拜托，请你开门！”  
好像是过了一个世纪那么久，终于，他音乐家的敏锐听力捕捉到门后慌乱的脚步声（听起来莫扎特只穿了一只拖鞋），接着，门开了。萨列里看不到莫扎特面上的焦急，他连手里的锅都要端不住，他用最后的力气对年轻的邻居说：  
“莫扎特先生，我向您谢罪。我不该眼睁睁看着你的困境而什么都不做——我本可以做什么的！”  
“上帝啊，安东尼奥，你还好吗？”  
“不，不，我无关紧要，莫扎特！”意大利人突然变得歇斯底里起来，他在邻居面前感到五感麻木，泪水流淌得更凶了，“重点是您！请您原谅我因自私而让您的境遇恶化到这个地步吧——”  
“您在说什——”  
“我不该因为您对 **屎** 出乎异常的热情而没有向您伸出援手！”萨列里哭着说，“我没有资格自称音乐家。我只知您热爱着 **屎** 这一意象——”  
“求您了安东尼奥，您真的没必要在走廊里——”  
“却没料到您的生活竟会窘迫到如此地步，以至于您不得不 **吃屎度日** ！”萨列里将手里的锅往莫扎特怀里一推（大概是那个方向，因为他已经什么都看不清），“我做了一些意面，请您拿去吧——您这样有才华的人不该这样委屈自己！”  
这富有激情的告白耗尽了意大利人的生命力。他感到缺氧，眼前模糊一片，接着就失去了意识。__

________ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“南奈儿，我以为你是爱我的；可你为什么给我寄那种东西？现在我的邻居以为我在家里吃屎！”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“不，我不知道鲱鱼罐头的传说，但这不代表——”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“其实还挺好吃的……但这不是重点，为什么它扩散性那么强？我的邻居从阳台闻到了——”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“不，没有，他哭着来给我送了一锅番茄意面然后在我门口昏倒了。”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“他还帮我签了一份条件超棒的合约。但这不代表我应该为此感谢你，南奈儿——”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“你这都是什么问题？我吃了他的意面，他手艺不错，但——”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“我该怎么和他解释我真的不爱吃屎？”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> 我只是在重刷黑塔利亚看到了瑞典鲱鱼罐头这个梗。天知道为什么会变成这样。


End file.
